March 29, 2014
by rosaandrews
Summary: March 29, 2014. Beck and Jade's day is finally here.


It was March 22, 2014, one week before Beck and Jade were set to get married. Jade was freaking out and was constantly stressing herself out. This was the most anyone had ever seen Jade so stressed. Not even the week where she was writing a paper for a class and refused to let anyone to talk to her.

"Jade, did you get a dress?" Beck asked.

"Yes, Beck, I have my dress,"

"Baby, stop freaking out,"

"It's just that my dad said he would come but I can't be so sure and, and," Jade let a tear roll down her face but quickly brushed it away.

"Hey, now, J, it's okay," Beck said taking Jade into his arms.

"What if he doesn't come?" Jade whispered.

"Then you just get the entire aisle to yourself," Beck smiled at his fiancé.

There was a knock on the door and while Jade went to her bedroom Beck went and opened the door to their apartment revealing Cat and Tori.

"Hey guys, what do you want?" Beck asked the two girls.

"We just wanted to know what color the bridesmaid dress is," Tori said

"I'm coming with you when you pick out the dresses," Jade said materializing out of nowhere.

"You said we could pick out own," Tori whined.

"And you get to, I just need to approve," Jade stated leading the two girls out of the apartment.

Jade got into the front seat of her car, Cat in the passenger side, and Tori in the back seat. Jade was by far the best driver out of all the girls and Tori had just recently gotten her driver's license.

It was finally March 29, 2014, Beck and Jade's wedding date was here. Jade was freaking out and stressing due to the fact that is seemed everything that could go wrong did go wrong.

"Jade, go get ready!" Cat yelled at her best friend who was still in her bathrobe.

It was almost time for everyone to walk down the aisle, but there was one small problem. Jade's father didn't show up and Jade wouldn't let anyone into her room refusing that anyone saw her dress. Jade was trying her best not to let tears fall so she wouldn't ruin her makeup.

Cat knocked on the door, "Jade? Can I come in?"

"One second," Jade said putting on a big bathrobe, "Come in, Cat,"

Cat walked in and saw Jade trying to keep it together, "Jadey, just cry,"

Cat and Jade hugged and Jade sobbed onto Cat's shoulder, "He told me he would come. He promised,"

"I know, Jade," Cat whispered while rubbing her back.

"We invited Sikowitz, right?" Jade said looking up.

"Yeah, I saw him out there,"

"Cat, will you go get Sikowitz while I fix my makeup?" Jade asked.

"Sure,"

Cat walked out of the dressing room and into the church hall. You tell people were getting anxious and annoyed that the wedding hadn't started yet. Cat found Sikowitz and ushered him out of the hall and into Jade's dressing room.

Knocking on the door Cat shoved Sikowitz into Jade's room.

"Jade, why am I here?" Sikowitz asked.

"You're walking me down the aisle," Jade said matter-of-factly.

"Isn't that the father's job?"

"My dad didn't show up,"

"Jade, I'm sorry," Sikowitz said rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh well, listen I want to get married so can we get this show on the road,"

"Of course, hey what does your dress look like?" Sikowitz asked the question on everyone's mind. Everyone had only every seen Jade in black and was excited to possibly see Jade in another color.

When Jade took off the bathrobe Sikowitz gasped. "Oh, Jade, you should wear white more often,"

"Thank you,"

"You ready?" shouted a voice from the other side of the door.

"Yep, just knock when everyone else has gone out," Jade responded.

When there was a knock on the door Jade and Sikowitz exited and went to stand at the door. Sikowitz kissed Jade's cheek before the door opened. When the doors did open there was a collective gasp. Jade was wearing a simple white gown with a beaded belt that was right below the bust line.

Beck smiled at Jade as she walked down the aisle and was eventually got to the end. They went through everything that a wedding had and finally the couple kissed as a married couple. They exited the church together and everyone started heading out.

"Jade, you look beautiful," Beck said kissing Jade on the cheek.

TheAfy went to the reception where everyone was just talking. Jade and Beck chose to talk to Andre, Cat, Tori, and Robbie, along with Sikowitz. "Beck, Jade, always wear protection. Unless you want children then don't wear protection. You kids are only twenty maybe you should wait. Well, who am I to tell you what to do. Have fun!"

"He's so weird," Tori said, "but I can't help but like him,"

"Can't help but agree with you on that," Jade said.

After talking for a few more minutes Beck and Jade separated and went and talked to each other, "See, it turned out fine that your dad didn't show up. Sikowitz walked you down,"

"But, it was supposed to be my dad," Jade said quietly.

"I know but sometimes life doesn't work out the way it is supposed to," Beck said taking his new wife into his arms. "I love you so much and nothing will ever change that."

"You're so cheesy," Jade said pushing Beck, "but I love you, too,"


End file.
